The Knightmare Chronicles - Origin of the Forgotten Prince
by RaveFoil063
Summary: You might be wondering, who am I? *chuckle* Well human, my name is Solarious Rai Knight Equestrian primordial of death, destruction, darkness, and the abyss. How old am I? Well believe it or not I'm 22,322 years of age. Now not all of that is important. My name is Solarious Rai Knight and this is my story.


The Knightmare Chronicles

It is the year XXXX 19 years Before Nightmare Moon. Solarious Rai Knight son of Princess Celestia Cestine Knight Equestrian sun celestial and Imperius the Archangel of valor is born. His fur was a snow white color. His hair an oily black, so black that it could be mistaken for tar. His eyes were a warm amber color. From a young age he learned at an accelerated rate and befriended Eris daughter of Discord. But his happiness was not to last, at age ten Eris was killed by griffins driving young Solarious into the military of the solar empire. There he met seven others who later become his best friends. Their names were Dusk Shine, Perfect Stich, Rainbow Blitz, Butterscotch, Crimson Cake, and finally Applejack and his older sister Apple Fritter Apple. All of them were Celestial Berserkers fighting behind the enemy lines in the 20 year long griffin war. At age 15 they were fighting hordes of griffins in the middle of nowhere did the spook, that the upper brass assigned to the team, suddenly grab on to his 7 friends and teleport out leaving Solarious behind. (Play Requiem for a dream) When that happened he started to panic, (Now there is something you should never do and that is panic cast. Panic casting is extremely dangerous not only to yourself but to your allies and those around you. Your mind will latch onto the first spell it can think of, even if it is unfinished, that can spell disaster. To put that into perspective think of a spell that can rival the most destructive explosive in the human's world war two, now imagine that the spell is missing 3 important components, 1) Explosive yield, 2) Mana needed to power the spell, 3) Radius of the blast, do you get the picture?) His mind immediately latched onto a spell that he was studying that his ancestors called the Mega Spell and began casting it, once finished it launched itself into the air for a mile and came straight back down and detonated. With an explosive radius of 2.5km Solarious accidentally destroyed the griffins and the surrounding area, it wasn't until later that he found out he destroyed an entire tri city area with the blast (thankfully there was no radiation with it being magic and all), and so ended the 20 year long griffin war. When Solarious returned to Equestria he was court-martialed and thrown in the dungeon. After rotting in the dungeons for six months stewing in his anger and sorrow he was approached by an unlikely source Princess Luna Erebus Knight the Equestrian moon Celestial. "You were betrayed." She said. "…" "The generals did not like the fact that one as young as you rose through the ranks so quickly." "…Humph…" "They see you as a threat." "Tell me something I don't know." He snaps "Your squad mates don't blame you, nor do they hate you." "They should, I'm a murderer" "You are not a murderer, a solder yes, but never a murderer." "…" "Solarious I came here to offer you a place in my empire." "Oh really?" "We are tired of being neglected, of being pushed aside. We want to go to a place that we can call our own. A place away from the tyranny of the sun." "Then why come to me?" he asks. "Because we need help! Celestia isn't going to let us separate peacefully she's too caught up in her view of a perfect empire! *Sigh* Solarious we need your help, your friends need your help… I need your help…" Luna whispers the end softly to herself. Solarious' ear twitches. "…" "We have a plan… but we need to build a siege engine…" "I'm Listening." He says as his fur and hair color inverts, his eyes turn sapphire, and his sclera turn black. At age 19 Solarious stood on the front lines clad head to hoof in pitch black armor, his massive frame towering above everyone else at 9 feet tall. (Now each species of pony is different from the other, first you have the Mages who stand at 4 feet tall identified by the horn above their forehead, next the Pilots standing at 5 feet tall identified by the pair of wings on their backs, and finally there is the Farmers who stand at 6 feet tall and have no unique features but immense strength. Alicorns have two types, Acehorns and Archeons or to put it simply female and male respectively. Acehorns are 8 feet tall and Archeons are 9 feet tall and both have all features and abilities of the previously mentioned. It should also be mentioned that while the Mage, Pilot, and Farmer live for about 100-125 years old, an Alicorn shall live for 100,000 years.) Striding forward and eventually coming to a stop next to Solarious was a figure clad in Ice blue armor with a feminine breastplate, pauldrons, and helmet. Her fur was as black as night and her hair looked like the night sky, her name was Nightmare Moon leader of the New Lunar Republic. "Knightmare Paladin what is the status of the troops?" "They are ready and waiting my lady." Sol- no he is Knightmare Paladin, responds with his right fist over his heart. "Good. And what is the status of the siege weapon?" "The 454mk2b is ready to unleash havoc on your command." "Excellent." Turning to her army she yells. "WHO ARE WE?" "THE SOLDERS OF THE NIGHT!" "WHAT IS OUR PURPOSE?" "TO DESTROY THE SOLAR EMPIRE!" "WHY?" "TO BE FREE FROM THE TYRANY OF THE SUN!" Her face gains a savage grin. "Tonight Celestia shall fall!" After marching for 30 minutes there was a shout. "THERE! ON THE HORIZON! SUN LOVERS!"(Do note that sun lovers is and will be said in a guttural sneer) "ALL SOLDERS LINE UP! ... ADVANCE!" Both sides clash, Knightmare Paladin is like a whirlwind of death with his Battleaxe and Warhammer caving in helmets and ribcages alike while hacking and slashing through the enemy lines. "BRING OUT THE 454MK2B!" There is a whirling sound as a hole in space/time is torn open. Clanging sounds emit from the ground suddenly a massive metal thing comes flying out of the hole landing on metal rails sending sparks everywhere as it rocks back and forth on the rails all the while spitting death out of the tubes along the sides. Solar solders screaming and gurgling as they soon find out that the behemoth is sending frail supersonic crystals at them, all the while Celestia is looking around in horror. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She mutters. "CELETIA! BY THE END OF THE BATTLE YOUR BROKEN BODY WILL LAY BEFORE MY HOOVES!" Nightmare Moon roars charging at her with her battle scythe. "Luna sister, please stop this!" Celestia Begs. Nightmare Moon snarls as her eyes turn to a teal color. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME! MY NAME IS NIGHTMARE MOON! AND THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER! AHA HA HA HA HA~!" "What?" Celestia gasps. On the other side of the battlefield Knightmare Paladin is cutting a bloody swathe through the solar empire when suddenly something slams into his right side sending him to an unoccupied section of the battlefield. "*GIGGLE* Hello big brother of mine!" *GROWL* "Sister." Victorian Knight the younger half-sister of Solarious Rai Knight, clad in solid gold armor that is sorely lacking in protection leaving her stomach, mid back, upper arms, thighs, and head exposed. In the exposed areas you can see her fur is a light lavender color while her hair is a light ash color, her eyes are a magenta color just like her mothers. "Come on brother dearest quit fighting and come back to me!" She purrs. "I shall not and never shall be into that! Get that through your dirty mind _wench_!" Knightmare Paladin snarls in disgust, while shifting into a martial arts stance. "Hmm I guess I'll have to make you." "You can try but you will fail." 20 minutes later Knightmare Paladin is missing his helmet, has a black eye, a busted lip, and a broken nose. While Victorian Knight is missing one of her pauldrons, her armor has numerous cracks and dents in it, and her body has been basically beaten black and blue. "YOU WILL BE MINE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOU TO DO IT!" She screams with an insane glint in her eyes. "GUH!" *SNAP* Victorian snaps Knightmare Paladin's horn off right at the base before ducking around the frozen knight. "YOU WONT NEED THESE ANY LONGER! HEHEHE!" *RIIIIIP* "AAARRRRRGGG!" As Knightmare Paladin's wings were torn savagely from their sockets, his magic erupts from his body spinning like a maelstrom with arcane symbols in it. It was at this moment that Victorian knew she screwed up bigtime, as those symbols represented blood, soul, flesh, death, space, time, darkness, order, chaos, earth, fire, change, mind, war, destruction, and abyss. It happened so fast that Victorian could not react in time that a red eyed Knightmare Paladin grabs her by the ankle and starts using her as a flail slamming her into solar solders inadvertently breaking her wings and arms as well as giving her a concussion. Knightmare Paladin's rampant mana causes the beaten and broken corpses of the fallen rise as they begin to slaughter the solar forces. After 3 minutes of using his half-sister as a flail does he throw her through the castle wall revealing the conflict within. Celestia and Nightmare Moon clashing halberd and scythe, sun and moon, light and dark. *CLANG!* *CLING!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *SCREEEE!* They were in a deadlock face to face glaring into each other's eyes, when suddenly the wall caves in revealing a less than ok Knightmare Paladin beaten bloody and missing his horn and wings. "MY KNIGHT! YOU FOAL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KNIGHT!?" "VICTORIAN?! *SNARL* YOU!" *BWWWAAAAAAAMMMMM!* "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Nightmare Moon rushes over to Knightmare Paladin, Celestia sees her defeated daughter on the ground she becomes enraged and blasts Knightmare Paladin with a beam of pure solar energy. The right side of Knightmare Paladin's face melted off showing a grisly sight, due to his change Knightmare Paladin's teeth have become vaguely shark like. Blinded by pain and anger he roars leaping while simultaneously conjuring a claymore to smash Celestia with, meanwhile Celestia activates an ancient artifact known as the elements of harmony and uses them on the still airborne Knightmare Paladin. "IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA I CELESTIA CESTINE KNIGHT HEAR BY BANISH YOU! MAY YOU NEVER RETURN FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!" *RAAAAAAAA!* "WHAT!?" Knight- no he is Solarious once more, is fighting the pull of the elements. "I SOLARIOUS RAI KNIGHT HEAD OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF KNIGHT IN ACORDANCE WITH THE ANCIENT LAWS DO HEARBY PUNISH YOU VICTORIAN KNIGHT TO RELIVE MY PAIN UNTIL I RETURN, MAY YOU LEARN THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!" *FLASH* As he disappears he hears Victorian's wails of agony as she experiences all the pain he went through as his wings were torn from his back and his horn snapped from his head, does he close his eye and smile softly. *sigh* "New adventures await." He says as he opens his eye to the rainbow that is the multiverse. But what he doesn't know is that with his departure from his dimension, time falls out of sync. What will be one thousand years for them shall be twenty-two thousand years for him.

To be continued…


End file.
